


Hotel Room Service

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Bang Chan Has a Big Dick, Captain kink, Copious amounts of kissing, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Oral Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, Title Kink, Top chan, its sex but also theyre in love so its got a layer of sappiness to it, kitten Minho is also back, mentions of oral sex in the shower, my brand returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Minho and Chan fuck in their hotel room after a concert. That's it that's the fic.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 330





	Hotel Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello~  
> Yeah I have no excuse for this. Not that I really need one.  
> I learned that minchan were rooming together for most of the District 9: Unlock tour in America, and boy have I been thinking about it ever since.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this shameless filth! I know I enjoyed writing it XD  
> And for those of you that are reading my Sugar Daddy fic, thank you so much for the amazing feedback it's gotten so far!! Next chapter will be up next sunday :)

Performing was energizing. It was exhilarating. _Exciting_. The rush of adrenaline that came with standing on stage, seeing the audience of people screaming so loudly it was deafening. There was nothing like it.

This was one thing that Chan and Minho always agreed on.

Performing was exciting. 

It got the blood moving.

And sometimes, even long after the show was done, the blood was _still_ moving. Down in a….different area. 

It wasn’t like they got horny very often after performing, but every so often the leftover energy got all pent up and they needed to, well, fuck it out.

Which is why it was perfect that Minho and Chan started secretly dating. Well, it was mostly a physical relationship, but a relationship nonetheless. They certainly were incredibly fond of each other. It had started with Minho getting a silly little crush that turned into a ginormous inconvenient crush that eventually came out one night when they were having one of their deep conversations. The breath of relief that rushed through Minho’s lungs when Chan said he felt the same way was immense, and he swore his heart had stopped during the silence that had followed his “I really really like you hyung.”

So they were dating, sneaking around under the company’s nose, taking advantage of every moment alone together.

Which lead to now.

It was after one of their shows in America, Minho had been very excited to draw Chan to be his roommate the whole trip. Having an entire room together, for the whole night! On the whole trip! The possibilities were endless.

And that performance had been an _intense_ one. Minho still felt pent up hours later. Chan definitely did too, if the way he pressed Minho against the door to kiss him hungrily was anything to go off of. 

Clothes falling all over the place, they were quick to jump into the shower together, where Chan fucked Minho’s mouth while Minho fingered himself, and then Chan ate Minho’s ass against the shower wall. It was a quickie in most senses of the term, except they didn’t actually have penetrative sex. Which, most times they didn’t. Not while overseas, when they needed to be in prime condition. And Minho found that performing with a sore ass was not the most fun experience (although, to his credit, he hid it well).

However tonight...Minho wasn’t completely satisfied. 

They were on their respective beds, relaxing in the hotel bathrobes after they had gotten all clean. Chan had his laptop out and was getting some work done, and Minho was playing a cat collecting game on his phone. Minho tried to just let his lingering horniness fade, but it stubbornly continued to simmer. He let out a sigh. He looked over at Chan, who was deep in focus. He looked hot. He always looked hot while he worked. Minho sighed again, switching his phone off and crawling over to Chan’s bed. The shift in weight on the mattress alerted Chan’s attention, and he pulled off his headphones and looked up at Minho.

“I want another round,” Minho said.

“Another round?” Chan repeated.

“Yeah, another round. Your dick in my mouth wasn’t enough,” Minho continued, pouting slightly, “and I’m already open from my fingers and your tongue, seems a bit of a waste to not take advantage of that…”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Chan questioned, “we have to do interviews tomorrow, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I’ll be fine, I know how to hide it.”

Chan frowned slightly. “I don’t know, kitten….”

“Please?” Minho asked, batting his eyes.

He crawled closer and placed his hand on the side of Chan’s face, leaning in and giving him a long kiss.

“Your kitten needs you…” he said quietly.

Chan sighed, “you’re making this very difficult for me, you know that?”

Minho smirked, and pulled out his ultimate secret weapon.

“Please? _Captain_?”

Bingo.

“...fuck,” Chan said, closing his eyes for a moment, before he opened them again and looked Minho right in the eyes. His pupils were already dilating. “You sure you won’t be in pain tomorrow?”

“I’ll only remember how good you feel,” Minho purred, “I won’t even notice any pain.”

Chan bit his lower lip.

“Get the lube,” he said, and Minho let out a little cheer at his victory.

He got off the bed and walked over to his suitcase, opening one of the pockets and pulling out the small bottle of lube and the string of condoms he brought with him; just in case. As Minho was doing that, Chan closed his laptop and set it off to the side, so it wouldn’t get in the way. He set his small keyboard and mouse on top of the computer.

Minho crawled back over and dropped the items on the pillows, letting Chan pull him close and kiss him deeply. Chan picked up the bottle and poured some on his fingers, reaching under Minho’s robe around to his rim, and pressing three inside. He fingered Minho for a while, flirting around his prostate until Minho started whining at him to “stop teasing!”

Chan chuckled, but pulled them out. Minho grabbed a pillow and flopped back onto the mattress with it underneath him, for more comfort. As he untied his robe and laid it out of the way, Chan opened up the condom, rolled it on, put some lube on it, and then crawled over Minho’s body, lining himself up. He took hold of Minho’s waist and pushed in, bottoming out pretty quickly, and Minho felt no discomfort so there was no need for him to slow down. This was not a night to go slow.

Once Chan was all the way in, he asked Minho “you good?”

“I’m good.”

“Cool.”

And then Chan started moving, thrusting at a steady pace, one that was typical for them. Medium speed, medium roughness, and Minho knew Chan would go faster as they got closer to orgasm.

Plus, Minho moaning out “feels so good, Captain~” always got Chan going, got him groaning and cursing and thrusting faster. Minho took advantage of his kink far too often. But he knew Chan loved it.

“You always look so pretty like this kitten,” Chan said, breath heavy as he moved, “love seeing how well you take me.”

“Love feeling you inside me, you’re so big,” Minho answered, before letting out another moan. 

Chan leaned down and started kissing up and down Minho’s neck, some kisses lingering, as if he was going to leave a hickey- but of course he didn’t.

“Wish I could cover you in marks, and then everyone would know that you’re mine,” he said, his voice low and husky in Minho’s ear.

Minho shivered at the possessiveness. “You know the stylists would have your head if you did.”

“Yeah I know, but maybe I could leave one where no one could see?”

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep. Now quit slacking on the hip movement, Captain, or I’m going to go soft.”

“Oh I’ll show you _slacking_ ,” Chan all but growled, and he thrusted in harder. 

Minho let out a particularly long moan, “Fuck- Captain, please-!”

“Please what?” Chan asked, sounding cocky, and Minho hated how much of a turn on it was when Chan got cocky.

“More, just more.”

“I can’t, kitten, you’ll be in pain tomorrow if I do.”

“More! Please! I need it!”

Chan didn’t go harder as Minho had wanted, but he shifted to hit at Minho’s prostate instead, and Minho almost screamed with how loud he cried out.

Chan kissed him, muffling any further noises he made.

“Kitten, not so loud, these walls aren’t that thick,” he whispered.

Minho just kissed him more, melting against him, fingers threading into Chan’s hair and tugging harshly at the curls, which pulled out a long moan from Chan.

They were both starting to get close, thrusts getting sloppy, less kissing and more just heavy breathing mixed with moans in each other’s space, the heat building up inside them. Chan reached down and started to jerk Minho off at the same pace of his thrusting. Minho let out a needy whine and tugged Chan’s hair even harder. Chan cursed, and his hand that was holding Minho’s waist gripped it tighter- but then loosened up. Minho knew that if Chan held on too tightly it would leave bruises, and Minho’s stage shirts weren’t always tucked in, so bruises couldn’t be anywhere noticeable. Minho was a little disappointed, he loved when Chan left bruises from his fingertips. Loved knowing that he made Chan feel so good all he could do was grip Minho tightly.

Chan pulled back to shift his position slightly, and as he looked down at Minho, he suddenly seized up and came with a groan. Minho grinned- this wasn’t the first time this had happened. 

Chan had been a little embarrassed to admit it, but apparently looking down at Minho and seeing him so wrecked, knowing that _he_ had done that and that Minho was _his_ and his alone, it always sent him over the edge. Minho honestly loved it; it was romantic in a sense, and also had an underlying possessiveness that was _really_ attractive.

Since Minho still hadn’t come yet, Chan pulled out and started pressing kisses down Minho’s body. He paused to latch his mouth over one of Minho’s nipples, tongue rolling around the bud and pulling yet another needy whine from Minho’s lips. Chan continued kissing down until he got to Minho’s cock, which he put in his mouth. Chan could deepthroat, and he took advantage of that fact, sinking all the way down. Feeling the head of his dick press against the back of Chan’s throat was all it took for Minho, who cried out, back arching as he came. Chan swallowed his cum, the tightening of his throat as he swallowed making Minho twitch with oversensitivity. Chan pulled off, licking his lips and saying “mm, tasty~” with a flirty tone. Minho let out a breathy laugh as Chan crawled back up the bed until he was over Minho, caging him in place. Chan kissed him, and Minho should have been disgusted from being able to taste himself, but really he just thought it was hot. 

Chan sucking him off was always a thrilling experience, Minho would never tire of it. The man really knew how to use his mouth (and he was an absolute _magician_ with his tongue).

“I love you so much,” Minho said when they pulled away, smiling up at his boyfriend.

“I love you more,” Chan said back, smiling back.

“Don’t start a battle you can’t win,” Minho warned playfully.

Chan laughed, and he moved off of Minho, shuffling back to where he was sitting before, ditching the condom and reaching over to pick up his laptop and keyboard again. Minho sat up and rolled his eyes fondly- what a workaholic. He went to sit next to Chan, snuggling up against him; head resting on his shoulder, taking hold of the closest hand to him. Chan just continued working, using his free hand to do all the typing and tapping, occasionally asking Minho to use his free hand to press something that was a bit out of reach for Chan to get.

Minho let out a pleased hum; it was a very satisfactory end to the night.

And if he sat down a little more delicately than usual the next day, well, no one seemed to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, be sure to leave a kudos or a comment! I crave that validation~  
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497), and here's my [NSFW](https://twitter.com/chancaptainkink)


End file.
